Warrior Cats: A Time of Darkness
by BluWillow
Summary: A dark prophecy has the cats who know of it hanging on edge, unknowing of who is involved -the leaders of the Clans have their own worries about the Prophecy. The harsh leaf-bare has begun to put tempers on edge, ready to snap. But who is this ally of 'Breeze? Will they find out, or will everything that is held dear to the Clans become destroyed?
1. Prologue

**The End is Coming (Prologue)**

The gathered cats stared into the pool, anxiously. A blind grey tom gasped, and began to recite words;

"Dark days are coming,

Blood will spill with a storm,

One that is Breeze's ally,

Will destroy all that's known,

Only Four can stop it,

Born in the dead of night,

Each will have unknown powers,

That will crush the dark force,

Or encourage it's growth."

"What does that mean, Jayfeather?" The cats made a small path for a brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes that were wide in anxiety.

"I-I don't know Leafpool." Jayfeather faced away, the anxiety flowing off his mother was very stressful. Suddenly a twig snapped, causing silence to spread throughout the crowd.

"Relax," purred a velvety voice, "It is just me, Oakheart."

"Alright then." Firestar mewed, "Everyone know which medicine cat they're going to send the Prophecy to?" There were a few mumblings, and most of the cats departed to their own separate territories. A few cats stayed, crowding close around the pool.

"Firestar!" A yowl came from Lionblaze. "Yes?" purred Firestar, turning around.

Lionblaze swallowed, "How will we prepare the Clans?"

Firestar mewed, his eyes narrowing, "Battle training."


	2. Chapter One: Warnings

**Chapter One- Warnings**

Dragonmist chased a butterfly, scrambling after it throughout the meadows and the networks of streams. She sighed, exasperated as its blue and black figure flew out of sight. The medicine cat apprentice flicked her tail, head angled towards the sky for any sign of the insect. Dragonmist tumbled over a log, landing in the shallows of a stream. "Ack!" she wailed, unprepared for the splash of ice-cold water that streamed over her fur. "And they say my pelt's waterproof…" She spluttered, sitting in the water, shoulders hunched. The silver she-cat spat some of the liquid out, annoyed.

A purr sounded, awfully close by. Dragonmist's eyes widened and she backed out of the creek, startled, only to find herself pressed against the log.

"Relax." called the voice one more. Dragonmist cocked her head, confused. Water streamed down her fur, "WH-who are you?" she stuttered, trying to warm up. Her eyes searched the undergrowth for any sign of a cat. "I…" it said,

 _Hmm.. Should be a tom._ The she-cat thought. Dragonmist swallowed a lump in her throat. "Show yourself!" she yowled, in an attempt to seem intimidating. This earned another chuckle. "Dragonmist, am I right?" Dragonmist didn't speak, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, searching for the right words to say. She closed her eyes briefly, and heard more rustling. Her eyes shot open, and a grey paw stepped out of the undergrowth, followed by three more. Dragonmist studied the tom.

 _Not someone from my time…_

Dragonmist's gaze came to the tom's face, where she saw blind blue eyes staring at her. The silver she-cat gasped in shock, surprised. "I am Jayfeather." Jayfeather announced, cocking his head. Dragonmist looked closer. He was shimmering slightly. "StarClan?" she blurted. Jayfeather nodded. A look of grimness came over his features. "I come with a prophecy."

"Oh." Dragonmist said blankly. Jayfeather opened his mouth;

"Dark days are coming,

Blood will spill with a storm,

One that is Breeze's ally,

Will destroy all that's known,

Only Four can stop it,

Born in the dead of night,

Each will have unknown powers,

That will crush the dark force,

Or encourage its growth."

This left Dragonmist murmuring, memorizing. "Ok. Got it." She said ears perked. "Anything else?" she asked. Jayfeather nodded, walking across the river, without stumbling. "Wake up." The tom hissed into her ear, biting it. "Ow!" Dragonmist yelped, and opened her eyes, wincing. She looked out the den. It was dawn, and drizzling. She got to her paws, and stretched luxuriously. The she-cat glanced around the den, eyes adjusting. A dark figure slumbered peacefully deeper into the den. Dragonmist padded out of the den.

She padded to the freshkill pile, eyeing it. One or two mice lay, tails peeking out. A small bird –a starling- was on the top. The medicine cat apprentice wasn't hungry, so she snatched the bird up, and hurried back to the medicine cat den. She passed a few warriors along the way, all cross and grumbling. Her mind flashed to the prophecy Jayfeather had uttered. A droplet landed on her ear and she flicked it off, before flinching.

Dragonmist approached a puddle, and crouched, dropping the bird beside her. She studied her ear. The skin wasn't broken, just a little sore. _Dockleaf._ She remembered, and clutched the starling, turning and walking back to the den. The she-cat crouched at the entrance, facing the camp, and began to eat her starling. Tigerlily walked forward, pawsteps soft. "You're up early, Dragonmist." The brown tabby yawned, sitting beside Dragonmist.

"Hi Tigerlily." Dragonmist looked at her mentor, worry in her gaze. "Something wrong?" Tigerlily asked, glancing at the younger she-cat. "I.. I received a prophecy." Dragonmist said, finishing the starling and sitting up. "Your first!" Tigerlily purred. Dragonmist felt a flash of pride, followed by worry. "It wasn't good." The apprentice added, flicking her plume-like tail. Dragonmist gazed at Tigerlily with wide green eyes. "I'm worried."

Tigerlily frowned. "We must go to Petalstar. This is more important than settling borders." Tigerlily got up, and bounded towards Highstones. Dragonmist hastily hurried after, nearly bumping into a returning patrol. She realized the rain had stopped. Tigerlily had slowed to a trot, and the younger cat caught up, panting. Dragonmist caught her breath, watching Petalstar leap down from Highstones, using the fallen log as a bridge. The black she-cat padded towards the two, with an air of authority.

"Yes?" Petalstar flicked an ear, sitting down at the base of the log. She let out a yawn, curling her tail over her paws. Dragonmist sat, after seeing her mentor sit as well. The silver she-cat shifted her paws, unsure what to say. "Dragonmist received a prophecy." Tigerlily announced.

Petalstar's amber eyes widened. "Tell me." She commanded. The young she-cat nodded, before reciting the prophecy quietly to Petalstar and Tigerlily.

Petalstar said nothing. Her fur bushed up slightly, before flattening. Tigerlily blinked. "Well, that's very dark." She said. The black she-cat opened her mouth, as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth. The three sat in silence, until Reedwhisker came. "Petalstar?" the deputy asked. Petalstar whipped her head around. "Yes, Reedwhisker?" the black she-cat replied.

"Should I send out a border patrol by SwiftClan's border?" the russet tom inquired. Petalstar flicked her tail. "No, I sent one out earlier." She said, standing up. "Send one by FrostClan's border. We haven't in awhile." Reedwhisker nodded, and went in search of warriors. Petalstar sat back down, eyes narrowing now. "Not a word to anyone. Whether they're in our Clan or not." The she-cat hissed, "I don't want them to worry, and turn on each other." Tigerlily and Dragonmist both nodded, eyes wide. "You are dismissed." Petalstar stood, and flicked her tail, before padding out of camp.

"When's the next Gathering?" Dragonmist asked Tigerlily as they padded to the medicine cat den. Tigerlily's green eyes widened. "It's the night after tonight!" she said, "I forgot!" Dragonmist turned around, sweeping the remains of the starling into Darkwave's face. The dark grey warrior snarled. "I'm sorry!" the medicine cat apprentice squealed. Tigerlily had disappeared out of camp, as she had seen her running. "What was that for?" Darkwave spat, annoyed.


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets

**Chapter Two – Secrets**

"I didn't mean to- I swear to StarClan!" Dragonmist mewed, alarmed. Her ears were flattened against her skull.

 _Wait… I should just ignore him.. Good idea Dragonmist!_

Dragonmist turned away as Darkwave was about to speak, and heading deeper into the medicine cat den, beginning to sort the herbs. Darkwave stepped in. "What?" snapped Dragonmist, whipping around.

"Um..." Darkwave limped in.

"Oh." Dragonmist voiced what she was thinking. _Well. I'm not a very good medicine cat._

"I got a thorn in my foot." Darkwave held his injured paw up, letting it dangle in the air.

Dragonmist walked over, sitting in front of him and examining his paw gingerly, before sighing. "This might hurt a little."

Darkwave shrugged. She tugged the thorn out with her teeth, and the grey tom tensed, his dark eyes flashing. Dragonmist dropped the bloody thorn onto the ground, next to the herb supply. She quickly made a poultice of cobwebs and dock leaf, and swabbed the ointment onto a leaf.

"That should be good." Dragonmist said, dabbing the poultice onto the cut, stopping as Darkwave flinched. "Don't strain it and try not to put weight on the paw. Come back if it starts acting up." The apprentice ordered, and Darkwave left, hobbling out of the den. Dragonmist set the leaf on a flat rock.

The silver she-cat yawned, stretching. She fluffed out her pelt, and saw Birdpaw, sitting under one of the bushes near the apprentice's den. The rain had stopped. Dragonmist padded out of the burrow that served as the medicine cat den, racing to the other side of camp while avoiding puddles. "Birdpaw! Birdpaw!" she called, skidding to a stop as she approached the shrub.

Birdpaw opened an eye, "Oh. Hi Dragonmist." She mewed in greeting, getting out of the bush, shaking a few of its green-golden leaves off. Dragonmist flicked her ear. "How's training?" she asked, tilting her head.

Birdpaw shook debris off her cream-colored pelt, flicking her ear. "Not bad."

Dragonmist sat. Birdpaw licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "I really hate clearing out the elders' bedding though." She muttered.

Dragonmist's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Well I have to get rid of their ticks." The medicine cat apprentice stuck out her tongue.

Birdpaw saw her mentor, Stonetail approach, a few fox-lengths away.. "Sorry Dragonmist." Birdpaw said, standing up. "I have to go."

Dragonmist glanced at the grey tabby tom. "Aww…" the silver she-cat flattened her ears. "Bye, Birdpaw." The apprentice shot an apologetic look at her friend before padding to her mentor.

Stonetail was waiting, but his grey tail was flicking in annoyance. Dragonmist watched Birdpaw and Stonetail leave the camp. The silver she-cat yawned, and rested her head on her forelegs, closing her eyes.

Dragonmist wasn't sure how long she dozed, but the sun was beginning to dim by that time.

 _Did I really fall asleep for that long?_ The silvery she-cat stretched, yawning. Her gaze searched the Clan, for Tigerlily. The brown tabby wasn't there. _She_ _must be in the den._ Dragonmist thought, getting to her paws. The apprentice blinked, eyes adjusting to the dwindling sunlight. The night patrol was pacing by the entrance, waiting for the sun to set.

Dragonmist headed into the den, a fox set. The green patches of herbs sat outside the den, and the apprentice poked her head into the den. "Tigerlily?" she asked. Her voice rang, bouncing off the walls of the den. The she-cat stepped in, tail lashing anxiously. She crouched by the entrance.

A brown figure flashed through the entrance, and Dragonmist focused on it, hidden in the shadows of the den. Tigerlily had a bundle of herbs in her jaws, with her tail held high. Dragonmist rose, still half-hidden. Her tail flicked, anxious to greet her mentor. Tigerlily stepped into the den, and the apprentice burst out, tumbling onto her mentor. The brown tabby crashed into the wall of the den, with Dragonmist following. The herbs scattered everywhere. The apprentice quickly scrambled off her mentor.

Tigerlily bushed up her fur, a flustered look onto her face. Her green eyes were bright. _What?_ Dragonmist wondered, bushing up her own fur before flattening it. The tabby she-cat's eyes flashed angrily, irritation on her features. "What was that for, Dragonmist?" Tigerlily scoffed, tail lashing as she stood up, gathering the herbs she'd collected off the ground.

"Where'd you head off to, Tigerlily?" Dragonmist inquired, ignoring the question. The brown tabby she-cat froze for a moment, tansy in her jaws, before recovering and dumping the tansy –Dragonmist recognized the herb- in its correct section.

Tigerlily swiveled around, "I went to gather herbs. The tansy was quite far from camp, and I stopped to hunt." The medicine cat said, as if it was obvious.

Dragonmist asked, "Where's the prey then?" Her tone must have been a little smug, because Tigerlily cuffed Dragonmist's ear, which left the apprentice rubbing her ear.

"I didn't catch it." The she-cat said, "The fish slipped right between my claws."

Dragonmist didn't respond. "Sure." She muttered underbreath.

Dragonmist was unsure what to say, so she kept quiet, thinking about where Tigerlily could've gone. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm going to eat. You hungry?" the apprentice asked. Tigerlily shook her head. "I'm fine." Dragonmist headed out of the den, towards the freshkill pile. The moon had begun to rise and the night patrol had left.

 _Tigerlily was right. The Gathering_ _is_ _tomorrow night!_ Dragonmist shook out her pelt, shivering as a cold breeze ruffled her pelt. "Leaf-bare is coming soon." The apprentice watched a leaf swirl in the wind, seeming to take forever before landing on the ground. Dragonmist chose a small fish from the freshkill pile, and settled down in a spot sheltered from the wind, crouching down. She chewed on it, spitting aside the scales.

The medicine cat apprentice finished the fish. She tossed the bones aside into the ferns, flicking her tail. Dragonmist sighed, and thought about Tigerlily. _She's been acting weird since she went out of camp…_ The she-cat shook her head, thinking about her mentor. _She smelled like the wind..._ Dragonmist's eyes widened. "Has she been seeing someone?" she wondered out loud, startled at the thought.

Dragonmist shook out her pelt, and trotted into the medicine cat den, hurrying. The wind was harsh, the camp wall rattling, though she knew it wouldn't collapse. The reeds had grown sturdy over the years.

The she-cat fluffed up her fur, and immediately went to her nest at the back of the den, shivering. Her eyes were trained on her nest, disregarding the alcove that Tigerlily's nest was located. Dragonmist burrowed into the thin layer of moss that weaved into the bracken. _I need to get some more moss to line my nest too…_ she thought, feeling the cold seep past the moss into her skin. She wrapped her feathery tail around herself, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: The Promise of Battle

**Chapter Three- The Promise of Battle**

 **Heyo! So I haven't been very active lately. I'm sorry, school has me busy and I'm working on another fan-fiction. Enjoy! I am trying to be quicker about the fanfics.**

* * *

Thrushpelt shook out his russet pelt, blinking. A slender grey she-cat was shaking his shoulder, not very gently. The tom's vision adjusted to the faint light streaming from outside of the den, and yawned. He recognized the cat as Featherbreeze. "Border patrol." The she-cat said, before walking out of the den. The tom glanced around the den. Most of the warriors were already up, with only a few remaining.

Grumbling, he stood and stumbled out of the den, yawning widely. Featherbreeze was by the freshkill pile. The apprentice's den stood beyond the patrol, and Thrushpelt flicked an ear as an idea popped into his head. His paws carried him over to the patrol. He studied the cats as he drew near. Thrushpelt recognized a golden she-cat as Meadowsong, who was chatting with Scorchcloud, his black pelt standing out against the brightening sky. Thrushpelt felt a pang of jealousy. The scarred pelt of Galestorm was beside Featherbreeze, and the two were laughing about something.

Thrushpelt approached Featherbreeze, who seemed to be leading the patrol. Galestorm nodded in greeting, flicking a notched ear. "Yes?" Featherbreeze craned her neck to see Thrushpelt.

"Should I get Hawkpaw?" Thrushpelt asked. Featherbreeze frowned. "No, we were going to check out some rogue scents." Thrushpelt opened his mouth to interfere, but the she-cat cut him to it. "He might not be ready." Thrushpelt sighed, nodding in defeat. _Hawkpaw would've liked to go on patrol…_ he thought.

Featherbreeze glanced at the rising sun. "We should get going now." She got to her paws, and the others did too. The pale she-cat began padding out of camp, with Galestorm following close behind. Thrushpelt dipped his head in greeting as he and Meadowsong met eye contact. The reddish-brown tom saw Scorchcloud's eyes flash in annoyance, and he drew closer to the golden she-cat. "Did I tell you about the time I got this scar?" he showed her the still-pink flesh of the long, jagged, scar on his neck.

Meadowsong wrinkled her nose. "Scorchcloud you already told me about that…" she murmured, before walking over to Thrushpelt, her bright green eyes locking with his golden-green ones. Thrushpelt saw Scorchcloud sulking over to Galestorm and Featherbreeze.

Thrushpelt sighed, before returning his attention to Meadowsong. "Something wrong?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong," the tom assured her, "Just a little… argument we had the other day." He knew this wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely true. Meadowsong flicked her ear in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. The two walked forward in silence.

Featherbreeze soon came to a stop. "Rogue scent!" she hissed quietly. That was strange. They were still well within the territory. Thrushpelt exchanged a worried look with Meadowsong before hurrying to the front. Sure enough, fresh rogue scent filled the air along a small stream. "We should go back and warn Sandstar." Scorchcloud offered. Galestorm nodded, his golden eyes troubled. "I'll stay with you in case they come back." The young black tom shrugged, before creeping closer to the scent trail and sniffing the scent.

Scorchcloud let a disgusted snort, pawing his nose. Thrushpelt scanned the area. A fallen tree leaning on a boulder with quite a few weeds growing in front of it made perfect cover. "You could hide under there if the rogues come back." The tom suggested, gesturing to the hideout. Galestorm nodded. "Good observation." The senior warrior walked over to the tree, and crouched under it, his fur brushing the stone.

The black tom bounded over, and took his place next to Galestorm. Featherbreeze nodded. "I can hardly see you two." She remarked. That was true. If you paid close attention, only Scorchcloud's ears were slightly visible. Featherbreeze said, "We'll come back with reinforcements."

Scorchcloud and Galestorm remained silent, and Featherbreeze flicked her tail towards Meadowsong and Thrushpelt, padding towards camp. Thrushpelt fell in pace besides Meadowsong. They were trotting quickly, as Featherbreeze was moving quickly. Meadowsong looked at Thrushpelt with wide, anxious eyes. "I don't want Scorchcloud –and Galestorm to get in trouble." She added hastily, a glimmer of guilt in her eyes.

Thrushpelt felt his hope fade away. _Guess she's obsessed with Scorchcloud._ He blinked. "They'll be fine. Their cover is foolproof." He snapped.

Meadowsong cringed after he said that, and Thrushpelt realized he must've been a little harsh. "Sorry." He muttered, and looked forward, his eyes locked on Featherbreeze's tail. The tom let his tail brush Meadowsong's leg, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Sandstar!" Featherbreeze yowled. Thrushpelt realized they'd arrived and quickly removed his tail, which had begun to entwine itself around Meadowsong's hindleg. The she-cat seemed a little bewildered, before heading off towards Quietwhisper and Silvermeadow, her close friends. Thrushpelt walked over to Featherbreeze, and sat beside her.

"Rogues have been scented inside of our territory!" Thrushpelt explained, to the confused faces of his Clanmates. Gasps and yelling began to erupt from the crowd.

"How dare they?!"

"I say we send out a battle patrol to show them who we are!"

"Let's go get 'em!"

Sandstar walked over to the entrance of camp, which was on a slight hill. "Enough!" she yowled, silencing the Clan within seconds. The she-cat's tail was lashing furiously; her normally kind brown eyes were now harsh and piercing. Thrushpelt moved aside, followed by Featherbreeze.

"What do you suggest we do?" called out Meadowsong.

Sandstar flicked an ear, and sat down. "Berrywing?" the leader shouted, scanning the Clan for the deputy.

"Yes?" Berrywing jostled her way out of the gathered cats, walking up to meet Sandstar.

"How many patrols are still out?"

"They've all returned."

Thrushpelt said, "Scorchcloud and Galestorm are still at the area where we encountered the scent. They're making sure they don't return." he felt the need to say that.

Sandstar flicked her tail in approval. She beckoned her deputy. All was silent as the two talked.

Berrywing yowled as they finished conversing, and Sandstar stood.

"It has been decided." Her voice carried throughout the camp. "Berrywing will lead a patrol to find out where the scents lead. She will take Silvermeadow and Cedarpaw." Murmurs of approval filled the air. The selected cats had excellent tracking skills, which were one of the reasons Sandstar gave the role of a mentor to Silvermeadow.

Berrywing beckoned the two, and the trio ran out of camp.

Sandstar continued, "I will take a patrol; Oakfang, Featherbreeze, Falcontalon, and Quietwhisper." The sandy-colored she-cat paused before continuing. "I will meet Scorchcloud and Galestorm along the way, and add them to our patrol. The rest of you will be back up, and if anyone needs help, go and help them."

Thrushpelt nodded. He heard Featherbreeze shift, rustling the heather wall of the camp as she walked over to Sandstar. He watched the Clan. Gorsestripe and Clearpaw were busying around in their den. The elders were lying around in the sun, and his apprentice was checking them for ticks. Thrushpelt felt a twinge of guilt. Hawkpaw hadn't gotten to do much the past few days. _I'll take him on a hunting patrol tomorrow or tonight, no matter what._ He promised himself.

Sandstar beckoned him, and he padded forward, with Hawkpaw scampering behind.


	5. Chapter Four: The Battle has Begun

**Chapter Four: The Battle Has Begun**

 **I have taken awhile to do this, and I apologize. But like I said, I'm on hiatus.**

* * *

"Remember, they don't follow the warrior code." The leader reminded her cats, "Now we must search for an entrance." The others nodded, and Sandstar poked around, but it was Falcontalon who found the entrance.

"Over here!" the mottled tom yowled, raising his voice over the commotion. He stood on his hind-legs, near a pile of rocks. Sandstar quickly padded over, eyes filled with excitement. "You found it?" she asked, and he nodded.

The entire battle patrol had gathered around Falcontalon. Walking over to the cliff wall beside it, he shoved part of the pile with his shoulder, revealing a tunnel that was held up by bracken, with moss intertwined. The scent of Berrywing and her patrol drifted into the air.

Falcontalon backed away, as Sandstar stepped forward to investigate. Berrywing and the others were helplessly outnumbered, as could be seen through the tunnel, and the leader sat up, right in front of the entrance.

"I will send two to three of you at once to help them." Sandstar said, "Galestorm, Oakfang?" the she-cat scanned the patrol. The two toms came forth. "You two will go." They nodded, and Sandstar stepped aside. "Quietwhisper, please run back to camp to retrieve Thrushpelt, Meadowsong, and Hawkpaw."

Quietwhisper nodded, and immediately left, darting through the bracken.

Galestorm's tail disappeared into the rogues' camp, and the patrol sat silently, ears pricked. Yelps of surprise came from the rogues as Galestorm and Oakfang appeared in their camp.

* * *

Quiet murmurs of agreements boosted Sandstar's confidence. "Alright, everyone follow me through the entrance. You must be as silent as possible!" she hissed quietly, and inched her way through the tunnel. Sandstar guessed that it was a short one, as halfway through the entrance; she saw light.

Letting out a battle cry, Sandstar launched into battle, her Clanmates surging after her, pouring out of the camp entrance.

Cedarpaw raced to help Hawkpaw, and tore a black and white she-cat, called Lilac, away.

Scorchcloud was battling three toms, and Falcontalon rushed over, leaping onto a dark tabby tom, biting and clawing his back.

Oakfang and Thrushpelt were overpowering a white she-cat, whose pelt was becoming splattered in blood. Suddenly, a pale grey tom raced by, attacking Thrushpelt. In a flash, Oakfang was on him, barreling him over.

Featherbreeze was pinned on the ground, a black and white mottled tom over her. Quietwhisper launched onto his back, claws sinking into his flesh. Instantly, Featherbreeze was up and battering Patches' muzzle in a flurry of fierce swipes.

Meadowsong was facing off with a lithe silver she-cat, a sandy rogue at her side. Meadowsong lashed out at Willow, but her attention was diverted as Emerald snapped at her legs. Snarling, the she-cat swiped at the silver she-cat's muzzle, earning a blow to the jaw.

Berrywing pinned the sandy she-cat down, raking her claws down Emerald's underbelly, and Emerald lashed out at Berrywing, slipping out of her grasp.

Sandstar was facing off with a large white tom, the two on their hindlegs. The she-cat clawed his muzzle, and Eagle stopped to shake the blood off. The sandy she-cat lashed out at his ears, nicking one. Eagle snarled, and barreled into the she-cat, knocking her into the cliff wall and began pummeling Sandstar's exposed underbelly. Blood spattered the wall.

Eyes narrowed, the she-cat hissed, and bit down on the tom's foreleg, before ducking and ramming her head into his stomach, winding him. Eagle let out a terrible screech, before tearing away from Sandstar and running off.

A silver she-cat bounded over, a few heads smaller than Sandstar. Her claws were sheathed, blood dripping from many wounds. A few mouse-lengths away, Meadowsong was looking triumphant as she battled a speckled grey she-cat, forcing her to back against the wall of the camp.

Willow looked at Sandstar, "We retreat. Why did you attack us?"

Sandstar found herself surrounded in a semi-circle by rogues, including the she-cat. Chuckling bitterly, the leader of SwiftClan said, "We found your scent deep in our territory."

Willow snorted, "We were preparing for leaf-bare, and we didn't know that foul scent belonged to you."

Hissing and spitting, Sandstar launched herself at Willow, the rogues immediately on her. Willow was coughing as the sandy she-cat pressed down on her throat. Sandstar locked eyes with the rogue, fury blazing in them.

SwiftClan resumed the attack, yowls filling the air again. A few cats came to help Sandstar, fighting off the rogues.

The silver she-cat coughed and hacked, eyes bulging. Sandstar loosened her grip, disgust evident in her eyes as she padded off, the fight resuming.

Willow was lying there, breathing heavily as she recovered from the attack. The rogue then snarled, leaping onto the nearest cat, which was Meadowsong. "You tell your leader that we have retreated, or everyone dies." She hissed, sinking her claws into the she-cat's flesh.

Meadowsong gulped, and Willow let go, padding away and lashing out brutally at Silvermeadow, who was attacking Eagle, Quietwhisper at her side.

The golden she-cat's pelt was now stained in crimson, and she raced off towards Sandstar who was fighting off a dark grey she-cat. "Sandstar! I have a message!" Meadowsong yowled.

Sandstar bit down on Shadow's neck, earning a blow to the muzzle before sprinting over to Meadowsong, blood dripping from many wounds. "Yes?" she asked, as Shadow limped away.

Meadowsong explained what Willow had told her. Sandstar sighed, before scanning the cats for the silver she-cat. Willow was facing off with Falcontalon and Galestorm. _She fights well, without 9 lives..._

Sandstar walked over to Willow, ears flattened. Willow smirked, leaping away from Falcontalon and coming to a stopping point in front of the sandy she-cat. "Yea?" she said, flicking her tail.

Growling, Sandstar looked calmly down at Willow. "I will agree to leave your… rogues alone if I do not see you in our territory anymore." She said, haughtily. The fighting had stopped, cats still in their battle positions. Willow sat down, tail twitching.

"I will think about your offer. Meet me at the full moon, where you found the scents." The silver she-cat now stood, staring into Sandstar's eyes.

The leader of SwiftClan shook her head, "I have to meet with the other Clans."

"There are more of you?!"

"Yes... why?"

"Never mind, meet me at the next half-moon then."

"I think I can manage that."

"Now leave us."

Sandstar held Willow's gaze for a while, before turning away, "Cats of SwiftClan, return to camp!" The Clan slipped out of the abandoned quarry, taking slightly longer than it had to come in, as they had wounds. Sandstar and Berrywing went last, and they returned to camp.


	6. Chapter Five: The Gathering

**Chapter Five: The Gathering**

* * *

Sleetfeather yawned, blinking.

 _Tonight's the night of the Gathering!_ She reminded herself, looking around the warriors' den. She was the only one still there. "Better get ready…" Sleetfeather murmured, quickly grooming herself before padding out of the den. The sun was lower in the sky now, about to set. The she-cat saw Whitefury –her mate- chatting with Dovefeather, the deputy. Her jaw tensed, and jealousy shot through her, but she ignored the silver she-cat and sniffed the freshkill pile. Two chipmunks were on the top, with a shrew. Wrinkling her nose, she looked through, before seeing a snow hare laying a few mouse-lengths away.

The silver she-cat glanced around the camp, seeing Pinefeather standing up, shakily. Coldgaze was snoozing beside the red she-car, and Sleetfeather hurried towards the blind elder. "Pinefeather, I have a snow hare here."

A small smile broke across the elder's face, and she gingerly sat down, fixing her dull golden gaze on Sleetfeather. Dipping her head, she laid the hare down in front of the elder. "Coldgaze?" croaked Pinefeather, swinging her head around. Coldgaze blinked, "Oh, Sleetfeather?" he frowned, "I can't see these days. Is that a snow hare?" he coughed.

"Yes. I have to go now." Sleetfeather mewed, looking at Tundrastar sitting on the pile of boulders known as highrock. She walked back to the freshkill pile and choosing a small mouse, settled down in a corner of the camp where the sun's faint rays still hit her. She looked at the elders, and they were eating the hare, quite happily. The grey cat heard soft pawsteps behind her, and craned her neck to see her mate walking towards her, and Dovefeather padding towards highrock, tail lashing.

Whitefury sat next to his mate, silent. "Hello Whitefury." Sleetfeather said calmly. The only indication that she was annoyed was the fact that her tail was twitching quite often. Whitefury simply nodded, and focused his attention towards Tundrastar and Dovefeather. Sleetfeather did the same.

"I have decided who is to come to the Gathering!" yowled Tundrastar, getting to his paws. He was an impressive tom, with broad shoulders and a thick pelt. The leader of FrostClan was brown, white and black, with white being the main color on his pelt.

The Clan was now quiet, waiting to hear who he would say.

"Icelily, Badgerstrike, Hawkeye, Cloudspots, Sleetfeather, Cloverleaf, and Blizzardstorm will come to the Gathering." Tundrastar yowled, pausing for a moment. "All the apprentices will come." At that, he stepped down highrock, after looking at the now dark sky.

Tundrastar padded over to the camp entrance, and sat with his tail curled over his paws, waiting for the patrol.

Sleetfeather stood up, and rubbed her head against Whitefury's neck. The white tom purred.

"Tell me the news when you come back." He said, before padding off to the warriors' den. Sleetfeather nodded, before trotting over to Tundrastar. Everyone else had gathered, including the apprentices. Nodding slightly, the large tom led the Clan out of the camp, and towards the abandoned barn where they met the other Clans.

SwiftClan had arrived first, sitting in the area closest to the bales of hay that stood upright. Shivering slightly, Sleetfeather fluffed up her fur as a cold gust of wind blew into the barn. Tundrastar nodded at Sandstar, before taking his place on another roll of hay a few mouse-lengths away.

Snowberry sat with Lilypaw on a separate stack of hay, a piece of wood beside them. Dovefeather sat at the base of the pile of hay where Tundrastar and Sandstar were, next to her was Berrywing. The two were talking. Gorsestripe and his apprentice had used the wooden shaft to climb onto one of the beams supporting the old barn, barely visible unless you looked up.

FrostClan sat next to SwiftClan. Moonlight filtered in through the few large gaps in the ceiling. Sleetfeather inhaled the musty air, purring as Cloverleaf sneezed, rubbing her nose with a black paw. Her friend was nearly invisible in the dark, the hay surrounding her giving her away.

"I hate hay." Cloverleaf muttered, shaking her sleek black pelt, scattering the stalks of hay onto the wooden floor.

Sleetfeather nodded in agreement, before seeing cat-like shapes in the darkness outside of the barn. She nudged Cloverleaf, "Another Clan." She hissed quietly. Cloverleaf's attention fixed on the cats.

A slender black she-cat was in the lead. "That's MistClan then. That's definitely not Thornstar." The she-cat purred. Sleetfeather smiled, before focusing her attention on MistClan. The Clan seemed well-fed; a few warriors looking plump! "How?!" Cloverleaf voiced Sleetfeather's thoughts.

"Only StarClan knows." Sleetfeather whispered back, "Well now if we have a fight we can just roll them into the river." She joked, clamping her jaws shut as a MistClan warrior glared at her. Cloverleaf barely stifled a purr.

MistClan sat next to FrostClan, Petalstar on the highest bale of hay, in the back. Tigerlily and Dragonmist were next to Snowberry.

As everyone got settled, MapleClan arrived. Murmurs could be heard as the Clan hurried in, led by Thornstar. MapleClan didn't seem to be in great condition, a few warriors limping or showing torn claws. They hurried to their spots, Thornstar leaping onto his hay bale.

"We may begin!" Petalstar's high voice rang about the barn, as the she-cat stepped forward. Hawkpaw whispered something to Cedarpaw, near Sleetfeather. "Shush!" hissed Badgerstrike, glaring sharply at the SwiftClan apprentices.

Petalstar looked around the barn, "MistClan has been preparing for leaf-bare, and prey is plentiful. "Mossberry will be expecting kits!" she inclined her head towards the black and white she-cat, who leaned against her mate, licking her chest fur.

Sleetfeather yowled in congratulations, along with the other Clans. Petalstar glanced at Tundrastar, who took the MistClan leader's place. "FrostClan has been doing well as well," Tundrastar announced, taking a deep breath before continuing, "We have two new apprentices; Redpaw and Blossompaw!"

The other Clans congratulated FrostClan, and the apprentices shrank down, leaning into their mother, Cloverleaf. Sleetfeather purred to the black she-cat, whose green eyes shone with pride.

Tundrastar backed away, Thornstar leaping forward, scattering some hay onto the cats sitting in the front. Yowls of indignation rose into the musty air.

"Listen to what Thornstar has to say!" yowled Sandstar, ears flattened against her skull. She seemed rather impatient.

Thornstar nodded to her, before facing the Clans. "We have encountered twolegs, but we have dealt with them." His claws flexed, his eyes glistening before his face was expressionless again.

"We have welcomed a kit to the Clan, Swiftkit! Her mother is Bluetail, her father Waspfire." His gaze flickered to the deputy, who was accepting the praise, dipping his head to various cats. Thornstar padded back to his spot, Sandstar nodding at the tabby tom and taking her place.

"We have a new medicine cat apprentice, Clearpaw!" Sandstar yowled. Sleetfeather found Gorsestripe, and her eyes widened as her gaze fixed on the medicine cat apprentice. She was blind. Yowls were drowned out as everyone fixed their gaze on the apprentice, and Gorsestripe murmured into Clearpaw's white ears.

Clearpaw fixed her blind blue gaze in the direction of the crowd. "Something wrong?" she asked, white pelt bristling. _Ignore the apprentice!_ Sleetfeather ducked her head. Sandstar continued, her tone harsher.

The golden she-cat opened her mouth, "This Gathering is over!" the clouds had covered the moon, and Sleetfeather glanced at the sky. Tundrastar was preparing to go, but Thornstar shoved his way through the cats. "MapleClan back to camp!" he yowled, leaping out of the barn. MapleClan hurried behind the sleek brown tom.

Tundrastar didn't look happy, but he flicked his tail and leapt off his hay bale, leading FrostClan out of the Gathering place. Sleetfeather let out a sigh, and followed, exhausted.


	7. Chapter Six: The Clans' History

**Chapter Six: The History of the Four Clans**

 **An anon had a few questions, so I decided to answer them in this Chapter, but it still relates to the storyline. And Dragonmist already got her medicine cat name, like Featherwhisker did before Goosefeather retired. So she will become a full medicine cat when Tigerlily dies.**

* * *

The kit stared at the warm-brown roof of the nursery. She blinked, as light began to filter in through the den. Too bright! Her mind whined, and the she-cat burrowed her head into her mother's warm flank.

"Bluetail, I want to go out and see the camp today." The kit mewed, voice muffled. She raised her head, staring into her mother's amber ones. _What colors are mine?_ Bluetail purred, "You've opened your eyes!" Sweetkit grimaced as she felt her mother's rough tongue scraping her forehead, grooming her.

She darted out of her mother's reach, "I opened my eyes yesterday. Everything was dark! And so quiet! I didn't see my father. Who is my dad? And why is it so bright now?"

The queen purred. "When you opened her eyes, I bet it was nighttime. Right now it's morning. And your father is Waspfire. He is the deputy of MapleClan. He is very important, but I'll try to get him to come over sometime."

Sweetkit mewed. "Can I go outside-"she was cut off by a slate-grey tom entering the den. The kit couldn't help but stare at his eyes, which were a bright blue that stood out from his bland grey pelt. _Are mine blue too?_

"Hello Bluetail. I see that your kit has opened her eyes." The strange tom mewed evenly. Sweetkit averted her eye contact, and looked questionably at Bluetail.

She asked, "How do you know him?" The blue-grey she-cat ignored her kit for a few moments, answering the tom's question, "Yes. Aren't they a lovely shade of green?" Bluetail added, "Sweetkit, Fogwhisker is the Clan's medicine cat. He heals wounds and injuries, and he was at your kitting." _Aha! So my eyes are green._ Sweetkit nodded solemnly.

"Now can I go out?" the white kit pleaded, rubbing her head against Bluetail's back. Her mother nodded. Letting out a squeal of glee, the fluffy white kit left Bluetail to talk with Fogwhisker. As soon as she crawled over the slight hill that was in front of the den, Sweetkit found herself tumbling down another slope, landing at the bottom with a thud. _Oops…_ the she-cat felt her fur warming, before embarrassedly licking her chest. The kit noticed that her fur was fluffy and white.

Luckily, Sweetkit didn't see anyone that might've seen her fall. As she looked around, she realized how big the camp was. _Wow! Is the forest this big too?_ The kit had heard her mother talking to other cats about the territory and twolegs. Shrugging, Sweetkit padded over to the nearest den, a burrow similar to hers.

Mind wandering at the possibilities of which den this was, she didn't expect another slope as she stepped in, and fell on…. moss? The white kit squealed sharply, before shaking some off of her fur. It was spongy and soft.

"Littlefoot?" came a gruff voice from deeper inside the den. "Is it sun-high yet? Why did you squeal?"

A clear mew sounded out, about a few mouse-lengths away. Sweetkit guessed that was Littlefoot. "I haven't squealed since I was a young kit, Nightfang!" As the fluffy white kit's eyes adjusted, she saw the outline of two figures in the den. Some rustling occurred, and then a slender calico walked -no- limped towards her, followed by a black tom with a white neck and underbelly.

"This one must be Bluetail's. Is Bluetail your mother?" Littlefoot asked, with a yawn that showed yellowed and broken teeth. Sweetkit nodded, staying quiet.

The tom grunted. "Hello Sweetkit. Everyone's been talking about you since you were kitted! There haven't been kits in the Clans for ages. I'm Nightfang, by the way." _They must be elders! Mother was talking about them as well. And she said something about made-up stories?_

Sweetkit nodded. "Bluetail let me explore today. The camp is big! She said the elders made up stories? Can I hear one?" Silence could be heard in the den. _Did I say something wrong?_ Sweetkit cocked her head to the side.

Littlefoot sighed. "I'll tell you the story of how the four Clans came here. And our stories are not made up, if you could tell Bluetail that." Sweetkit settled down in the soft moss, ears pricked.

The calico she-cat sighed, recalling the memories back, before beginning.

"A very long time ago, we used to be called ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. Everything was peaceful. Long before that, our ancestors lived beside the forest. Twolegs had driven them out, and they began a long journey to find a new territory. They found one by a shining lake, but twolegs were nearby.

"They settled there, and lived there for many, many moons. Quite a few kits became warriors, and warriors became elders. Elders joined StarClan, and the cycle continued. Even the Dark Forest attacked! But the four Clans survived for a long time. In fact, even old Nightfang wasn't born back then!"

Nightfang purred, settling his head on his forelegs. "Just get along with the story. I was an apprentice when we got here." Littlefoot rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak again.

"Anyways, prey was plentiful during the warmer seasons for a very long time. Until, all of the Clans' food grew scarce and their prey disappeared. Cats were starving. Many died, and the leaders decided to meet with each other and discuss plans. They all voted on moving. All were sad to leave their beloved home behind. Nightfang here had a hard time surviving the first few days of the journey."

"It's true, we were hungry, and in green-leaf there had been plentiful prey. Suddenly, there was none." the tom stated.

Littlefoot shot a playful glare at Nightfang. Sweetkit guessed she wanted him to be quiet.

"They left after strengthening themselves a bit, and the medicine cats gathered whatever herbs they had left. The first few days were especially harsh, as they had to cross steep hills and thick undergrowth. RiverClan swam alongside the Clans whenever it was possible.

"During the journey, the prey they hunted was plumper, yet it was almost leaf-bare. All the Clans but ShadowClan took it as a sign that StarClan approved of them leaving the territory. They said that if StarClan had been with them all along, then they wouldn't have had to leave. The leader was going a little crazy, as he was an old tom, and had led the Clan into battle many times, and his deputy was a young she-cat.

"The leader of ShadowClan eventually died on the difficult journey, as they searched for a new land. With no Moonpool, the deputy didn't have StarClan's approval, even though she was technically ShadowClan's leader. Some of her Clan argued, and left, becoming rogues. It was sad. ShadowClan was now much smaller. The deputy, called Frostwhisker, decided to leave as well. The Clan became a rogue pack. Three Clans were left now. Even though no one really liked ShadowClan, they all missed the Clan's presence. But the Clans were close to finding their new home.

"However, rogues stopped them as they progressed. The leader of RiverClan, the most reasonable leader, convinced a good half of the rogues to join them. The Clans educated them on the warrior code and such. A few of the other cats of the different Clans joined them, to make sure they'd remain a Clan. And in honor of the deputy which had waited so long to become leader, yet wasn't able to, the Clan was named FrostClan.

"Frogstar, the leader of FrostClan, proposed that they'd change their Clan names, as they had arrived in their newly found territories. Most of the rogues had thick fur, so FrostClan took camp in the colder area, the one that received the most wind and snow, on a mountain slope not far from the other Clans, but that's why that Clan doesn't get many visitors."

Sweetkit cut in swiftly. "I know you said no questions.. but can we talk about MapleClan now?"

Littlefoot and Nightfang both purred. Littlefoot answered her question, "Of course, little one."

"All the Clans decided to change their names, deciding to begin again, old grudges left behind and new territory staked out. ThunderClan changed its name to MapleClan, and their cats settled in a woodland area, much like their territory before. RiverClan became MistClan, as on the day that they found their camp, a thin layer of mist had settled on the ground.

"WindClan became SwiftClan, at Frogstar's suggestion. The former rogue had claimed that WindClan were swift –if not swifter-than rabbits. WindClan took their suggestion, and that is how the Clans came to be, Sweetkit. Sweetkit?"

The small kit had dozed off, as the story had lulled her to sleep, and the warm leaf-fall sun was shining on her fur. She was sprawled out. A shriek sounded in the camp, waking the sleeping kit. "Littlefoot?" the she-cat asked, yawning. "Who was that?" the elder looked out of the den.

Nightfang answered her question, "Sweetkit, your mother's getting' frantic over there. Shouldn't you go over?" The kit shook her head, hard. "It's comfortable in here." and dug her claws into the moss, eyes closing again. Littlefoot smiled. "I'll tell Bluetail." Nightfang nodded, watching the young kit, before beginning to doze off himself.

Meanwhile, quite a crowd had gathered around Bluetail. Waspfire was talking to Thornstar, his eyes wide with anxiety. Littlefoot sighed. "Fools." She muttered, and yowled as best as she could. Silence spread through the Clan, and all eyes turned to the calico elder. "Bluetail, have you really checked all the dens?" The queen nodded, "I checked the medicine cat den, the warriors, the nursery, and the leader's den," she said with a quick glance at Thornstar, who was padding towards them, Waspfire at his side.

The tabby tom sighed. "This is the thing about queens, when a kit supposedly goes 'missing', they all panic." His voice was without emotion, and seemed a little exasperated. "And Bluetail, you forgot to check the elder's den." The queen nodded, licked her chest fur a couple of times. "Littlefoot, is she in there?" her mew was soft. The elderly she-cat nodded.

"She's taking a nap, Bluetail. Let the kit be." The mottled she-cat blocked the queen's way. Littlefoot said in a softer tone, "Sweetkit is allowed to be left alone." Bluetail nodded, and headed off towards the nursery. Littlefoot returned to the elder's den, to see Nightfang and Sweetkit both asleep. The elder purred at the sight, before closing her eyes herself, and the three slept. Sweetkit woke up around evening, and hurried back to the nursery, where she fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter Seven: Forbidden

**Chapter Seven: Forbidden**

 **I am trying to update more, but I probably won't. This will be the last chapter for awhile! Be prepared for a new fanfic though!**

* * *

The scent of mouse filled the silver tabby's nose, and she woke with a start. Mouse? No fish? Dragonmist shook her head, her vision clearing. She yawned widely, showing white teeth. Tigerlily was sitting a few fox-lengths away, eating a mouse, which she could scent and guessed due to its musty stench. It smelled of the abandoned barn where the Gatherings were held. The she-cat stretched, padding over to her mentor, her paws silent against the dusty floor.

Her stomach rumbled, giving her away. Tigerlily smiled, "Hungry?" she nudged the half-eaten mouse over to Dragonmist, "It's honestly not that bad." The apprentice nodded, sitting down next to her mentor. Dragonmist touched its fur, surprisingly soft, and sniffed it.

"Alright." She snapped it up; _it tastes like carp, but meatier…_

"Was it very bad?" Tigerlily asked, tilting her brown tabby head to the side.

Dragonmist shook her head, licking her lips, "It tasted a little like carp."

The brown she-cat nodded, getting to her paws, shaking her pelt. "I'm going to go and collect some herbs." Her gaze flickered over to the supply, "We're growing low on marigold, coltsfoot, and we need more tansy." That was true. More than a few cats had gotten a cough as the cold weather approached. The fox set had many smaller burrows inside, so they had plenty of areas for the patients to go.

Dragonmist nodded, eyes narrowing as her gaze followed the medicine cat until she was out of camp. She noticed many cats coming in with prey, more than expected for a patrol. Petalstar was one of them, clutching a scraped-up rabbit. The patrol had a few injuries, but as Dragonmist surveyed them, most of the wounds were minor. She hurried back into the den, grabbing a few withered marigold leaves, along with some goldenrod.

Hurrying down to the patrol, she heard Petalstar explaining what had happened with Reedwhisker, "…SwiftClan chased this rabbit right into our paws, a few fox-lengths on our territory. They said it was theirs, but it was rightfully ours. An apprentice ran over –from their side, of course, and we had a border skirmish. Sandstar apologized after, and they left. I found it strange." The black she-cat met Dragonmist's gaze, nodding at the sight of the herbs and the black she-cat turned around.

Petalstar yowled to the patrol, "Line up in front of Dragonmist! She will treat your wounds."

Dragonmist nodded at Oceangaze, having already made a poultice of goldenrod and marigold, and rubbed a bit on the pretty she-cat's injuries. Sandpetal was next, and nodded at Dragonmist. The medicine cat apprentice treated her injuries, and then Spiderpaw's. After awhile, she finally got through the patrol. Petalstar insisted on being treated last. The small poultice had been used up, and Dragonmist sighed.

 _Where is Tigerlily?_ She wondered, her paws smelling like herbs. She approached the small stream of water at the edge of camp, washing her feet.

"Hey." Birdpaw mewed, walking towards her. Dragonmist saw her reflection. Heronpaw followed behind his littermate, acknowledging the medicine-cat apprentice.

Dragonmist replied, "Hey. How's training going?" Heronpaw shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the older she-cat; she was just a few moons older than the two.

Birdpaw rolled her eyes at her brother, "Ignore Heronpaw. He's just grumpy because he wasn't on the patrol; he says he would've ripped SwiftClan to shreds. Training's going fine, Dragonmist. Stonetail says I'll have my assessment soon!" The silvery she-cat purred, happy for her friend. She licked Birdpaw's shoulder, while Heronpaw snorted.

"Please. I heard Greythorn talking to Stonetail, and he said that he was glad not to have you!" The tom growled, voice rising. Dragonmist noticed that the apprentice wasn't eating well, his ribs showing faintly underneath his thick golden-brown pelt. _Only a medicine cat would notice these things,_ she thought. Her eyes flickered over to Mosswing, who was approaching. The she-cat was heavy with kits, and this would be her second litter. Heronpaw and Birdpaw had been her first. Dragonmist recalled back memories of the nursery, its warm, milky scent, and the squealing of the other kits.

Darkwave, Mosswing's mate, was following the she-cat. Dragonmist barely stifled a purr, as she heard him fussing over her. Heronpaw got to his paws, and padded towards his parents. Birdpaw bounced over, nuzzling her mother. Heronpaw was chatting to his father.

Dragonmist turned her head away, not wanting to intrude on this moment. It was nearly sun-high, and Tigerlily still wasn't back. _What's taking her so long?_ She remembered the last time she had left early, and returned late in the evening. Shoulders hunched, Dragonmist slipped out of camp.

Once she was out of the camp, the silver cat followed Tigerlily, which insisted of crossing many large streams. Her mentor had tried not to leave a trail, it seemed, which the apprentice found strange. "What does she have to hide?" Dragonmist wondered out loud, before trudging on, finding a few broken bits of reed now and then that told her that her mentor had come that way.

She felt more suspicious as she realized that Tigerlily's trail led towards SwiftClan's border. Her uneasiness turned her stomach, and the day seemed gloomier now. _Why?..._ Dragonmist sighed, stopping to lap at a stream, her throat dry. Tigerlily had seemed so loyal to the Clan, but she was loyal to her mentor. She couldn't possibly confront Petalstar and talk about Tigerlily; she hadn't found evidence yet anyways.

Dragonmist remember when Tigerlily had returned from the Gathering late, her expression flushed and her fur slicked down. Her expression had been the same as of what had happened a quart-moon ago. Loud rustling followed by purrs sounded nearby, and the tabby froze, water droplets dripping from her chin.

Ears pricked, the she-cat didn't move, waiting to see if that was her imagination. Mews sounded from a clump of heather, hushed. Dragonmist crept towards it, her green-gold eyes finding a thick clump of heather and ivy, darting underneath of it. Her belly-fur touched the gritty grass, and Dragonmist lowered her head, her eyes widening in surprise.

Tigerlily was sharing tongues with a SwiftClan warrior, a small squirrel between them. Tigerlily's tail laced with his. The apprentice gagged, and ducked out, silently. Her eyes were still wide, and she ran. Dragonmist didn't care where she would go, as long as she remained in the territory.

Finally, she stopped, slumping down by a stream. She looked at the sky for help. _What will I do?_ She saw the faint outline of a cat, followed by the scent of the nursery and a clear, unfamiliar smell.

"Do what your heart tells you..." An achingly familiar mew sounded in her ear, and as she whipped her head around to see whom they were,they were gone. _Applefall?_ Dragonmist looked at the sky again, formulating a plan. She had to be at camp before Tigerlily, so the she-cat set off, swallowing a lump in her throat, pain stabbing at her heart. _Mother, I need help..._ The silver she-cat looked at the rising form of Silverpelt again, closing her eyes for a brief moment, suddenly exhausted.


	9. Chapter Eight: The First Snow

**Chapter Eight: The First Snow**

 **Note- I will be posting once or twice a month, or more.**

* * *

A small grey she-kit was being hustled along in the thick snow, a large black she-cat guarding her and the other kits. _Why did we leave?_ She cried silently, hanging her head in exhaustion. They'd been on the move for hours, and her feet were numb, snow prickling them.

"Jay, I want to stop." Pigeon mewed, feeling her feet give way as she fell in the snow. Jay flicked an ear, curling around the three kits.

The black she-cat purred soothingly, lapping at their fur. "We're almost there. Shelter and food will await you." Pigeon purred, burrowing into her mother's thick fur, falling asleep with her littermates around her.

A low growl woke her, as well as her siblings. "Pigeon, Raven, Ginger, we need to get up." Jay was speaking in harsh tones, her amber eyes anxious.

Ginger asked, "Why? I'm tired and you said we could stop." Jay nuzzled her kits, licking their foreheads one by one.

"We're almost there." She mewed simply. "How about you go and play in the bushes; I need to go hunt." Her tone was gentler now as she reasoned with them. Jay's tail was lashing, her claws unsheathed. Raven nodded, too sluggish to move quickly. Pigeon hurried her brothers along, pushing them ahead.

"Mother said we need to go, let's hurry." Pigeon reasoned with her complaining brothers, seeing their mother glance worriedly at them, pacing in the thick snow. Ginger dragged Raven into the tendrils of the bush, just as a loud snarl ripped through the air. Pigeon saw a large blur of dark-orange fur racing towards them, but Jay intercepted it with a paw across its forehead.

Pigeon darted into the bush, fur spiked up. Raven whimpered, and Ginger hissed, "Shush!"

With bright and anxious eyes, they watched the creature and their mother battle. Jay was strong, but the animal was hungry, ribs showing clearly through its thick fur. It was desperate. Saliva dripped from its jaws.

Letting out a yowl, the black she-cat hurtled onto its back, screeching and ripping at its flesh. It swung around, yelping and barking. Jay flew off, landing in a drift of snow at the base of a tree. Raven let out a screech, but Pigeon slapped a paw across his muzzle, not kindly. Too late, the creature's attention had been driven away from the black she-cat. It stalked towards the bush, as Jay shifted.

Pigeon watched as it crept closer, its amber eyes blinking coldly. Jay got up, her eyes narrowing. Sprinting towards the animal, she swung another paw at its head, battering its muzzle with a flurry of blows. Blood dripped onto the snow, staining it crimson. The creature reeled back, pinning their mother down. She gasped, clawing at its chest feebly.

Pigeon couldn't take this, letting out a quiet snarl. She leaped forward, into a drift of powdery snow. _It's like you're swimming._ Jay's gentle reminders came back, and the gray kit paddled confidently through the cold substance. Raven had tried to grasp her tail, but Ginger must've stopped him. Jay had gotten out of the creature's grip, and was now fighting again. Blood spattered the snow once more. It was a sickening sight.

The young kit yowled loudly, to draw the animal's attention away. It looked away, and Jay hooked a claw around its neck. It snapped its jaws around her stomach, and flung her at an oak tree, their mother collapsing with a sickening crack. It scrambled towards Pigeon, who was too shocked to move.

 _Mother can't be dead! She can't!_ Her mind swirled. She felt Ginger at her side; a puffed up ball of orange. A sleek black pelt crept up behind Pigeon, nudging her softly. They were frozen now, numb with fear as they stared at the creature.

Raven murmured, "I think it's a fox; mum told me about them once." His mew was loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough not to carry over to the 'fox'. It snarled, and leaped. Suddenly large cat-like shapes came out of the shadows, yowling and screeching. The kits watched, their eyes wide as the cats attacked the animal, battering it with swift accuracy.

A soft and silver tail gently pushed them away from the battlefield. "Come on, dear kits. You must not be harmed." The voice was soothing, but Raven wailed loudly.

"I want to see Mother!" he whimpered, and tore off. The she-cat nodded, and trailed after them, while Ginger and Pigeon stumbled behind. A loud growl caught their attention; the fox was blocking their littermate from reaching Jay. The strange she-cat sprinted ahead, attacking the fox with ferocity. The kits hurried along. Pigeon pressed her nose to Jay's cold pelt, swallowing a lump in her throat. Ginger whimpered, and Raven sat dejected at the base of the tree.

The silvery cat had come again. "Kits, you must hurry. It is not safe right here." The tiny grey she-cat nodded, meeting her siblings' eyes as she looked up from Jay's pelt, which was matted with blood. Raven was staring at the fox, his eyes cold as the mountain-tops.

Ginger let out an anguished cry as Raven leapt forward, running towards the fox. It immediately turned around, its eyes sharp as flint. The red-furred creature slammed a paw onto the black tom-kit, snapping his neck. Pigeon screamed, allowing her frustration and grief to spill out. The she-cat held her scruff, the she-kit dangling from the silver cat's jaws as Ginger clung onto the cat's back.

* * *

Pigeonfall clung to these memories, grief overtaking her. Ginger had fallen in battle soon after joining, but he had been known as Foxclaw once in FrostClan. Icelily-the new queen- was supporting the grey she-cat. She licked Pigeonfall's ear comfortingly as they gazed at the falling snow.

Hawkeye and a few other warriors had set off into the territory to look for her missing kits. Icelily didn't know her past, simply that Dawnkit and Elkkit were gone. Pigeonfall's back-story made it all the worse. She'd lost two family members that day. Her father had been killed by twolegs, as Jay had found.

It was snowing harder now, the flakes coming down in fierce drifts, the wind blowing wildly as the snow swirled about. Hawkeye hadn't returned yet.

 _What if my kits never come back?_

This thought kept lingering in the back of her mind as she watched the thick snow. _Was the snow this heavy in other territories?_ She wouldn't know. Pigeonfall thought about her kits. Dawnkit most likely had led Elkkit out, being the loud and curious one. Elkkit was subdued, never encouraged with what his sibling was doing. A white pelt took form as it leapt towards the nursery.

Icelily stepped out into the snow, wobbling a little. "What are you doing out here, Snowberry?"

The medicine cat shook off the snow on her thick pelt, sheltered under a group of half-withered ferns thick with snow that had grown on the den. Pigeonfall acknowledged her presence, eyes closed. Icelily's white-and-silvery pelt was visible from the corner of her eye, her figure blurry.

Pigeonfall blinked, eyes narrowing. Figures could be seen in the distance, her gaze flicked towards Highstones, where Tundrastar was hunched. Suddenly Cloverleaf burst through the entrance, blood speckling the ground where she stood. Snowberry raced out of the nursery, her white pelt barely visible. Tundrastar was bounding towards the fallen warrior, while Pigeonfall and Icelily watched, pelts brushing.

The black she-cat coughed, murmuring to Tundrastar as Snowberry packed ice onto her wounds, Lilypaw –her apprentice- by her side, applying poultices. Pigeonfall shivered, backing further into the nursery. The grey she-cat huddled in her nest, while Icelily sat beside her, silent.

The low mew of Lynxclaw sounded through the nursery, "Pigeonfall? We've found your kits." His voice was grim and serious. The she-cat felt Icelily move away, no doubt towards her mate. Pigeonfall nodded, opening her eyes a sliver. Icelily was rubbing her head under Lynxclaw's jaw, and she closed her eyes again.

Her voice was dry, and cracked a little, "May I go to see them?"

The tom hesitated. "I-I'm not sure; they've encountered a mother-badger guarding her cubs and Tundrastar said everyone should stay at cam-"

Pigeonfall didn't wait for Lynxclaw to call her name -which he did before being cut off- and raced out of camp, her fur brushing the cold stone that guarded the entrance. _Will I be punished for leaving camp when Tundrastar had orders not to?_ The grey she-cat shook her head quickly, shrugging off these thoughts. Cloverleaf's bloody trail was visible in the snow, so she simply followed that, trotting quickly.

The coppery scent of blood soon made her head spin a little, and her lips curled back. The she-cat leapt behind a rock, almost bashing her head on the stone. She felt her fur warm in embarrassment, and watched the on-going battle with a flick of the ears. Pigeonfall could make out the colors of Dawnkit and Elkkit, Dawnkit's black hindleg standing out in the snow, while her brother's brown pelt was plainly visible. Badgerstrike guarded them fiercely, his muscles rippling underneath his sleek grey pelt as the badger attempted to get to her kits.

Hawkeye was on the badger's back, shredding its back. Blood stained the snow crimson, from both species. Cloudspots had a large yet shallow injury on her hindleg, trying to get behind the mother-badger to the cubs that hid in the roots of a fallen tree. Hawkeye leapt off as the badger rolled over, and limped over to Cloudspots, yowling.

Pigeonfall heard footsteps behind her, and Lynxclaw, Bearfang, Sleetfeather, Blizzardstorm, Tundrastar, and Dovefeather flew into battle, snarls filling the air. Dovefeather ran towards her kits, forcing them to follow her by nudging them swiftly, but they were tired and stumbled often.

 _She should never become a mother._ The silver tabby was disgusted and angered, and tore down the snowy hill, skidding to a stop, and raced towards her kits.

"Pigeonfall!" Dawnkit squealed, stumbling towards Pigeonfall and nuzzling her foreleg. She was a shivering bundle of fur. Elkkit walked over, more careful with his steps. Pigeonfall purred, and shot a sharp look at Dovefeather, who was bristling.

The deputy snarled. "You know, I got them. You didn't need to intervene." Her silky-silver fur bristled, but what for Pigeonfall didn't know, and didn't want to.

"They were tired, and didn't need to be rushed along like that!" Pigeonfall snapped back, sweeping her kits under her belly-fur.

"It's their fault for wandering off!"

Badgerstrike looked back, blood dripping from his pelt. His amber eyes glowed with surprise and Pigeonfall thought she saw a glimmer of amusement. "Calm down. Dovefeather is the deputy, Pigeonfall." he reminded her gently, "Even though they may be your kits, she knows what's best."

His expression didn't match his words, but Dovefeather looked satisfied, her blue eyes gleaming. Pigeonfall cast another glance at Badgerstrike. "You should probably get your injuries treated…" she offered, nodding at his bleeding injuries that painted his grey tabby pelt red.

Badgerstrike shrugged, pointing his tail towards Snowberry. "I'll be taken care of sooner or later."

The queen nodded, and returned her attention to her kits.

Pigeonfall picked Elkkit up, the brown tom seeming more exhausted than Dawnkit.

"Climb onto my back." the she-cat ordered Dawnkit, bending down so the pale-grey she-cat could clamber on. Her tiny claws sank into Pigeonfall's thick fur.

She craned her head up, to look at the clearing gray sky. _Thank you StarClan…_ It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and began trudging back to camp, -ignoring Dovefeather- Elkkit dangling from her jaws.

The she-cat had reached camp, and Lilypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was darting out of camp at the moment, almost knocking the queen over. After murmuring a muffled 'sorry', the white she-cat had sprinted off again.

Tundrastar was sitting in the nursery as Pigeonfall walked in, hunched down due to his height. Icelily was kneading her nest, her golden eyes showing relief at the sight of the other queen. Lynxclaw was sitting beside Tundrastar, silent. Tension was thick in the air. Dawnkit slid off of Pigeonfall's back, quickly falling asleep in their nest. Elkkit curled up next to her, and Pigeonfall settled down beside them as they burrowed into her thick fur.

"I told you not to leave camp, Pigeonfall." Tundrastar reminded the queen, ears flicking. Icelily stared at the nursery wall.

Pigeonfall nodded, not responding.

The broad-shouldered tom sighed, and stretched his front-legs, looking uncomfortable. She noticed grey around his muzzle. _When has Tundrastar grown this old?_

"I will excuse you from it, but your kits will be apprenticed a half-moon later."

"Fine." Pigeonfall almost snarled, but kept her voice even.

Tundrastar nodded, and quickly left the den, Lynxclaw on his tail.

After once last glance at her kits, Pigeonfall fell asleep. Icelily stayed awake, staring blankly at the nursery's stone wall.


	10. Chapter Nine: Twolegplace Patrol

**Chapter Nine: Twolegplace Patrol**

 **To answer XxFireXx: Wait and see. ;) Sorry for responding so late!**

 **I am so sorry for keeping you all in the dark! I've had a bit of a writer's block, and I've been busy with the holidays and school.**

 **Love you all and enjoy~!**

* * *

Sandstar sniffed the muggy air, emerging from her burrow. A wet tendril of pine brushed her golden pelt. _It's supposed to be leaf-bare, yet today it feels as though it's new-leaf._ The warm weather was welcome, but quite a surprise; it had snowed a few sunrises ago. The surface of the clay-dirt under her paws felt soft and unstable. The she-cat quickly bounded off, landing on the moist soil of the camp.

Soft footsteps sounded beside her and the she-cat turned around, to see Gorsestripe, the medicine cat. "Hello Sandstar. I need a warrior to accompany me –I'm gathering herbs." The tom yawned, revealing a few yellowed canines.

Sandstar nodded, her brown eyes scanning the camp. "Take Falcontalon, he seems to be idling..." The she-cat saw Meadowsong sharing tongues with Thrushpelt in a shady corner of camp. Oakfang was chatting with Galestorm. Featherbreeze was leaving camp with Cedarpaw, being the temporary mentor of the young apprentice.

Scorchcloud was with Quietwhisper, the pink flesh of his scar showing plainly against his black pelt. Sandstar recalled that memory. The warrior had only been a warrior for a quarter-moon when a vicious dog had been seen loose in the territory. Scorchcloud had raced towards it -a rash decision- to have his neck ripped apart. He'd almost gone to StarClan.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gorsestripe still standing beside her, pausing, before he left in search of Falcontalon.

 _Now I need to lead a patrol into the twolegplace…_ Sandstar flinched, remembering the time when another cat had found that SwiftClan would eat kittypet prey and rats in leaf-bare. They say that rogues killed him, but Sandstar knew it was one of her warriors. But that had been **many** seasons ago.

Shaking her fur, the leader loped towards Berrywing and Oakfang, who were sharing tongues. Oakfang looked up briskly, and Sandstar thought she saw alarm flash in his green eyes.

Berrywing smiled, and licked Oakfang's forehead, before standing up. "Good morning Sandstar. What do you need?"

"I need you to find a few other cats that are willing to go into the twolegplace." Sandstar mewed, her black-tipped ears flicking. Berrywing dipped her head, and murmured a few words to her mate, before heading off. Sandstar watched them go, feeling slightly suspicious about Oakfang.

The she-cat bounded over to the entrance of camp, a barely visible pathway cutting through the sloping hills surrounding the camp. She watched her deputy gather a few cats and then hurry towards her. "Is this enough?"

Sandstar studied the cats Berrywing had chosen. Thrushpelt was licking Meadowsong's cheek, and the she-cat flinched away, shooting a surprised look at the russet tom. _Toms..._

Hawkpaw was at Thrushpelt's side, talking to Oakfang. Quietwhisper yawned, and looked intently at Sandstar. The leader nodded, approving. They were all experienced warriors, except for Hawkpaw, but it would do the apprentice good.

"We'll be passing through the rogue pack's territory as we head to the twolegplace. Don't forget that they're our allies."

The assorted cats nodded, and trotted out of camp, into the moor. Tall grasses surrounded them, mixing the scent of rain and wildflowers. Sandstar bounded over a large boulder, and moved aside to allow the others to cross. Hawkpaw struggled a little to get over, but made it.

Sandstar could hear the murmurings of Oakfang and Berrywing behind her as the patrol headed towards the twolegplace. They were approaching a section of forest, which the rogues' camp was located. They'd have to go through a small section of their territory, however.

Hawkpaw eyed a pigeon cooing in the treetops above him, and the sandy-colored she-cat shook her head. "No hunting in their territory. We're allies, so it would be rude."

The brown tabby-tom nodded, bowing his head in embarrassment. Thrushpelt licked his apprentice's ear in sympathy. Meadowsong yawned, and kneaded her paws on the leaf-littered earth, crinkling leaves. They moved on, and every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf made Sandstar wince; she didn't know how MapleClan hunted like this.

Sandstar expected to encounter rogues, but they made their way through the territory without any disruptions. A section of the twolegplace stood before the patrol, and a monster roared through the area, but there didn't seem to be many twolegs.

"Maybe the monsters don't like waking up early?" offered Quietwhisper, her gray tabby-fur bristling slightly at the sight of the brightly-colored monster sitting at the side of the twolegplace.

Berrywing shrugged, flicking her tail. Oakfang's pelt was pressed against the deputy's.

Sandstar mewed, "Let's go, and try to stay clear of twolegs. If one comes near, run. Run behind a bush, they usually give up after that." Hawkpaw nodded, and the cats headed past a tall fence. Sandstar could feel her fur brushing the object. The scent of kittypet filled her nose. She froze, and looked up to see a curious brown-tabby she-cat. Meadowsong let out a menacing growl, curling her lip.

The kittypet leapt off the fence immediately, her collar jingling loudly.

Berrywing stared at a squirrel cracking a nut nearby, and quickly crept behind a rock. Sandstar quietly led the patrol to a clump of brush, studying her deputy.

The cream-and-white she-cat was creeping up on the unsuspecting creature, aware of the terrain. Once Berrywing was a few mouselengths away, she pounced, landing squarely on the squirrel. It squeaked, and attempted to squirm out of the deputy's grasp. Berrywing snapped her jaws around its neck, ending it.

Oakfang leapt out of the bush first, and purred, "Great catch." Berrywing's eyes gleamed in satisfaction, the squirrel at her paws. Sandstar nodded in approval.

"Bury it in the bushes, and when we come back we'll get it." The leader ordered, and Berrywing brought it over to the shrubs, and scraped dirt over it.

* * *

Sandstar flicked her tail, swiping her tongue over her lips. She swept her gaze around the patrol, satisfied to see that each cat had a piece of freshkill, scrawny or plump. "Let's go back to camp now." The sun was casting its last rays upon the ground, the sky bathed in a orangey-pink, with wisps of clouds still drifting across.

The patrol nodded, and Berrywing dropped her squirrel. "The quickest way back is to cross the thunderpath. We'll be in the territory right after crossing it that way, instead of crossing through the rogues' territory again."

Sandstar nodded, flicking her black-tipped tail, and picked up her robin, leading the patrol to the thunderpath, which wasn't _that_ far away.

The sky was darkening by the time they arrived there, the moon beginning to rise into the clear sky. The acrid scent of the road filled Sandstar's nostrils, and she bristled, crouching at the side of the thunderpath, the ground hard and prickly underneath her feet.

"When I give the command, go. Oakfang and Meadowsong, you two are first." The golden she-cat ordered, scanning the thunderpath. "And don't forget your prey."

After a monster had passed, the she-cat nodded. "Go!" she yowled.

Soon, the entire patrol had gone, and Sandstar and Hawkpaw were left. The young tom was quivering in anxiety. "Come on Hawkpaw, we have to go now." He'd never crossed one before.

The brown tabby-tom nodded, swallowing. Sandstar raced across the thunderpath, paws thudding heavily over the hard substance. She almost dropped her piece of prey, and looked back to glance at the apprentice. Hawkpaw had stumbled, and a monster was approaching, its blinding lights growing increasingly bright.

"Hurry up!" Thrushpelt hissed from the other side, but the younger tom still wasn't moving quickly enough, he leapt forwards and grabbed his apprentice's scruff, hauling him onto to the grass.

Sandstar wiped her paws on the ground, relieved to feel grass and dirt under her feet.

"I-I left my mouse on the other side…" Hawkpaw murmured quietly, barely audible. He licked his chest-fur in embarrassment.

Thrushpelt sighed. "Here, have one of my voles." His apprentice murmured thanks, and they set off, the moonlight guiding them back to camp.

"They're back!" Sandstar heard a yowl, and the camp came alive, cats streaming out of dens, excitement prickling the air.

"We can feast tonight!" the triumphant caterwaul of Oakfang rang throughout camp, as the patrol dropped their prey into the freshkill pile, adding to the prey already there.

Yowls filled the air as SwiftClan cheered, but they were drowned out as Gorsestripe strode towards Sandstar.

"Silvermeadow has given birth to three kits: a brown-tabby-tom, a brown-and-white-she-cat, and a silver-tabby-she-cat. She's named them Sparrowkit, Leafkit, and Willowkit. She's sleeping at the moment. I had to chase Falcontalon off to let his mate rest." The tom murmured into her ear, before dipping his head and padding off, amid stares.

Sandstar bounded over to the large pine tree above her den, its needles drifting down from branches. The she-cat leapt onto a bare branch marked with scratches, opening her jaws to yowl.

"Cats of SwiftClan gather under the Tree!" A few warriors had already gathered, their eager faces looking up at her.

There were many murmurs of excitement and she caught Hawkpaw and Cedarpaw grooming themselves hurriedly. She felt a pang of sympathy for them. _You won't have your ceremonies in a while, I am sorry to say._

"I have gathered you here to announce the birth of three new kits: Sparrowkit, Leafkit, and Willowkit! We welcome them into the Clan, and as we have bountiful prey tonight, we will feast!"

This was followed by chanting and yowls: "Sparrowkit! Leafkit! Willowkit!"

Sandstar purred, before leaping off of the pine tree and grabbing a brown-furred rabbit, and gave it to the three elders that were seated outside of their log-den: Fernpelt, Lichenfang, and Blackbark. She saw Cedarpaw and Hawkpaw looking dejected, but they brightened as a small grouse was given to them by Falcontalon.

Sandstar padded back to the freshkill pile, selecting a meadow vole, before glancing around camp.

 _If only it were quieter…_ the she-cat's gaze settled on the nursery, and she padded towards it, and nosed her muzzle into the entrance, fronds of fern tickling her pelt. "Silvermeadow? Are you awake?"

"Sandstar? You can come in, y'know." a voice that had to be Silvermeadow answered, and the sandy she-cat stepped in, dipping her head in greeting. She settled down a few mouselengths away from the queen.

"Congratulations on your kits!" Sandstar purred, looking at the kits nestled into her the queen's fur.

Silvermeadow purred. "But they'll be hard work once they can see." The silver she-cat bent her head down to groom her offspring, tail curled around them protectively.

"Would you like to share the vole? I'm not that hungry tonight."

"Of course!"

They ate in silence, listening to the ruckus outside. Finally, Sandstar left the nursery, wishing Silvermeadow a good night.

 _What about the Prophecy?_ Her mind wandered as the she-cat settled into her nest of heather and moss in her den. _Her kits were born at night, or sunset. They could be of great importance!_

Sandstar lay staring at the ceiling of her den for awhile, thinking of the Prophecy, anxious and unable to sleep. Finally, the leader of SwiftClan drifted off in an uneasy, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter Ten: No Longer A Kit

**Chapter Ten: No Longer a Kit**

* * *

Many Gatherings had passed, but there wasn't anything new, except for the occasional snow. Prey was now harder to find, but the twolegs that had invaded MapleClan's territory hadn't come back.

Sweetkit yawned, stretching out her limbs. One of her legs kicked Bluetail in the stomach, causing the blue-gray queen to grunt and raise her head, amber eyes glowering at her kit.

Sweetkit had begun to become more adult-like, growing out of her fluffy fur and her kit-like personality, as well as spending more time with the apprentices. _My apprenticeship is due any day now…_ At that thought, the white kit got to her paws, stumbling out of the nest that she and Bluetail shared.

Ever since Sorrelflower had her kits, the nursery had been crowded. She had given birth to Owlkit, Honeykit, Pebblekit, and Smokekit.

"Bluetail, I might need a different nest soon…" she didn't want to offend her mother, which would be very bad. Sweetkit kneaded her paws against the nursery floor, where moss and bracken were strewn about.

Bluetail sighed. "And just why?"

"Our nest is getting small."

"If you insist, Sweetkit."

Sorrelflower was now awake at this point, most likely due to the fact that one of her kits –apparently Pebblekit, the silver one- was yowling loudly.

The mottled queen grimaced, apologizing hastily.

Sweetkit said, "I'm going outside, Bluetail. I might be able to catch up to the apprentices and train with them." The she-cat quickly groomed her disheveled fur, protesting as her mother stood and began to rasp her tongue over her fur.

"I was thinking you could watch the kits." Bluetail argued in a sharp tone, "Sorrelflower's been exhausted with them and you always go about. They're old enough for you to play with them, and besides, you'll be training with Ashpaw and Rosepaw soon enough!"

The silvery-blue queen shot a look at Sweetkit that said no more arguing. Sorrelflower looked questionably at Bluetail, controlling one of her kits that was the color of charcoal.

Bluetail flicked her ears, lying back down. "Sweetkit would be happy to play with your kits and take them off her paws. Wouldn't you, dear?" She flicked her tail, looking firmly at her kit.

Sweetkit nodded, forcing a smile. _Why does Bluetail have to ruin everything?_

Sorrelflower seemed surprised. "Are you sure? I could take care of them and let Sweetkit play-err, train with Ashpaw and Rosepaw…" The white she-cat brightened, her green eyes gleaming.

"It's no problem, Sorrelflower. You could still supervise."

Sweetkit muttered underbreath, before flicking her plumy tail and lumbering down the slope, noticing it was sun-high due to the position the Sun was in.

She heard Sorrelflower speaking with her four kits, before Honeykit's goldeny pelt was distinguishable as she raced down the hill, followed by the jet-black of Owlkit's. The black she-kit slipped, falling onto Honeykit, and they toppled down to the bottom, squeaking.

Smokekit strut past his littermates, smirking. Pebblekit dove onto him, bringing them both crashing onto the turf. Outraged, the dark gray tom yowled, barreling into the pale gray she-kit, just as Sorrelflower descended down the slope.

Sweetkit sniggered, before standing expressionless. Honeykit and Owlkit were grooming themselves, as if nothing had happened.

"Why are you fighting with Pebblekit?" asked Sorrelflower, her hackles rising.

Smokekit bristled, while Pebblekit attempted to look innocent, her head tilted and ears flattened.

"She leapt on me!" he snarled, amber eyes sharper than flint.

Sorrelflower sighed, and shook her head, as if exasperated. "Pebblekit would never do that, Smokekit." She turned around, heading towards a clump of ferns in the sunlight.

As the charcoal-gray kit was about to retort something, the mottled queen looked back, and stopped walking. "Just stay out of trouble."

Smokekit turned towards Sweetkit. "So you're in charge of us?" he sounded skeptical, even though she was a few heads taller. The white kit saw Bluetail nestled in a nook in the nursery entrance.

"Yes. And you better follow your mother's instructions, or else." She snapped, feeling defensive, her snowy-white fur rising.

Smokekit looked at her for a few moments longer, before dipping his head.

Owlkit swept his small tongue around his not-yet-canines. "Can we see the freshkill pile?"

The white she-cat nodded. "But you can't eat anything since you don't have teeth."

They bounded over, and she watched from a distance, sitting down, whilst licking a paw and running it over her ears.

A feathery voice sounded from behind her. "Sweetkit, are you busy?"

She turned around and saw a black-and-white mottled she-cat. "Oh. Good morning, Rosepaw." Sweetkit dipped her head in greeting, getting to her paws.

Rosepaw repeated her question, with a slight edge to her voice.

"Yeah…" Sweetkit paused, before continuing in a sour tone. "I have to watch Sorrelflower's kits. Sorry."

The apprentice sighed. "It's fine. I've heard they were a loud bunch." Rosepaw looked around, before whispering into her ear, "I overheard Waspfire talking with Thornstar. I think your apprenticeship is later today."

Sweetkit purred, "Thanks, Rosepaw. Hopefully your warrior ceremony is soon."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, but thanks." The apprentice laughed, and stopped as she saw the three kits come bounding over, their eyes wide. Smokekit wasn't with them. _Well, he was bound to get in trouble sooner or later._

"Smokekit said he was going to explore camp without us! Can you show us around?" their outraged squeals sounded more or less like what Owlkit said.

"Should I?" Rosepaw leaned down, her muscles rippling underneath of her sleek pelt. Sweetkit shot a grateful look at the apprentice.

Owlkit tilted her head, recognition dawning on her features. "Aren't you an apprentice?"

Rosepaw purred, nodding. The kits bobbed their heads up and down in unison, excitement glistening in their eyes. "Yes. Now would you like me to show you around?"

"Hold on." Sweetkit frowned. "Sorry Rosepaw, but I need to ask them something. Where'd Smokekit go?"

The three kits had the grace to look embarrassed, scuffing the half-frozen dirt with their paws and avoiding the white she-cat's glare.

"He kind of-um, went alongside the camp wall towards the big tree over there that Mother says is Thornstar's?"

Rosepaw exchanged a shocked look. "Leave him be. Thornstar's his father." Sweetkit murmured. The apprentice nodded stiffly, before regaining her excited appearance.

"I'll show you to the apprentices' den first. Come on!" The black-and-white she-cat bounded off, and the kits scrambled over each other to catch up with her, stumbling and tripping. Sweetkit trailed behind them, thinking about her warrior name –when the time would come. _Sweetfern? No. Too mushy. Sweetfoot? No._

"Sweetkit!" she was jerked back to reality by the loud –and slightly irritated- call from Rosepaw. The white she-kit rushed towards her, panting an apology once she reached the apprentice.

The mottled she-cat opened her mouth to respond, before the loud yowling of Thornstar alerted them. Smokekit was at the base of the Oak Tree, looking slightly dejected.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Oak Tree!" the leader of MapleClan balanced on a low-hanging branch. Sweetkit saw Bluetail and Sorrelflower racing towards her.

"Sweetkit! Waspfire says it's time for your apprenticing ceremony!" the blue-gray queen mewed, and began to groom her kit. The white she-cat sidled away.

"I can groom myself!"

Sorrelflower snarled, "Where's Smokekit?" she beckoned her kits towards her, and they reluctantly obeyed, muttering and groaning.

Rosepaw pointed towards the base of the Oak Tree with her ears, before purring to Sweetkit, and hurrying towards where most of the Clan had gathered.

"Kits, go back to the den." Sorrelflower mewed tensely, and shot off towards Smokekit.

Bluetail purred, "Follow me."

The she-cat walked over near the tree, and Sweetkit followed, sitting down. Bluetail then seated herself near some fauna a few fox-lengths away. Sweetkit turned her attention to Thornstar, and walked forward as he beckoned her.

"Sweetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Thornstar paused, taking a breath before yowling, "Do you promise to train under the code our ancestors created?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor will be Ebonyclaw, and I hope he will pass down all the things he's learnt down to you."

Sweetpaw quickly licked Thornstar's shoulder, and he continued;

"Ebonyclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Turtlespeck - whom is now in StarClan, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and patient. You will be the mentor of Sweetpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know down to Sweetpaw."

Sweetpaw saw the jet-black tom, and her eyes widened as he padded forward. He was slim yet muscular, and she'd always seen him but never acknowledged him. Amusement glistened in his eyes as the white she-cat rushed forward a bit too quickly to touch noses with him.

"Sweetpaw, Sweetpaw, Sweetpaw!"

She purred as she heard the Clan chanting her new name, watching as many finally departed for their duties.

"Congratulations!" Honeykit chirped as Sweetpaw padded off towards Bluetail and Waspfire. The white she-cat purred, and licked a tuft of fur on the kit's forehead.

Smokekit demanded, "Will you teach us how to do a hunting crouch?"

"When you're older, she will." Sorrelflower answered for her, and Sweetpaw nodded in gratitude, before loping over to her parents, aware of Ebonyclaw's gaze on her back. A thrush lay at Waspfire's paws. The deputy purred, rasping his rough tongue over her ears.

"Congratulations. Ebonyclaw will teach you well." He murmured to her, as Bluetail stayed silent.

"Stop delaying and let her eat the bird," Bluetail snapped playfully, "I bet she's starving, and Ebonyclaw looks impatient."

Sweetpaw glanced at her mentor, and saw him sitting by the camp entrance, his tail twitching.

"Oops." The she-cat mewed, and thanked her parents for the thrush, finishing it in record time. She then bounded over to Ebonyclaw, whom barely acknowledged her. _Humph. That's rude._

The black-tom's pelt was becoming invisible as the Sun set further and further into its nest below the horizon. His voice jolted Sweetpaw out of a daydream. "Since it's too late for me to lead you to the training clearing, I'll teach you how to control your paw-swipes."

Sweetpaw pricked her ears, excited. "Is it hard? How long do you think it'll take me to learn?"

"Won't take too long, since all you'll be doing is collecting moss." Ebonyclaw's voice was husky with laughter.

"Oh. T-that's nice, I guess."  
They broke into silence, until they reached a copse of elm trees with moss layered thick on their roots.

Ebonyclaw glanced at the rising moon. "You need to control your claws like this," he brought her over to an old tree, and began slicing the moss off in neat squares, before stacking the flowerless plants on top of each other.

The apprentice nodded, trying to copy her mentor on a nearby tree. "Like this?"

The tom examined her piece of moss. "Not quite. If you gave that to the elders, they'd complain; there are a few pieces of bark in there."

Sweetpaw felt her fur warming in embarrassment, and she licked her chest fur.

"No one's good at it first; Thornstar wasn't and neither was Waspfire."

 _Sure..._ The she-cat sulked, and continued snipping the pieces of moss, finding it easier as the moon glowed brightly in the darkness. The chunks of moss were becoming neater.

Ebonyclaw mewed, "We should get back." Sweetpaw couldn't see him, except for his amber eyes. "Press on the moss pile, and squeeze the water out. Then tuck some under your chin, and take some in your mouth, like this." The tom demonstrated, and Sweetpaw did the same.

"Like this?" her mew was muffled, but the warrior nodded, and the apprentice purred happily.

The tom led the way back to camp, and Sweetpaw kept her gaze trained on the faint outline of his back. The moonlight barely hit him somehow.

When they finally reached camp, the white she-cat was exhausted, not used to the awkward position her muzzle had been settled in, and the extra weight on her paws.

Brambleheart was on duty guarding the entrance. Ebonyclaw nodded to him, and dropped his bundle of moss once they neared the freshkill pile, looking directly at Sweetpaw. "I can take your moss; you should go on ahead into the den and get some rest. I want you up early tomorrow."

Nodding, Sweetpaw dipped her head in thanks and trudged over to her den, almost veering over to the Nursery on instinct. _I'm an apprentice now!_

As she quietly padded in, the she-cat could see the other two apprentices slumbering. An empty nest with moss already layered in was beside Rosepaw. Silently thanking her friend, Sweetpaw sunk into her nest, sighing and quickly drifting off.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Clash of the Clans

**Chapter Eleven: Clash of the Clans**

 **See what I did there ^? *wink wonk***

 ***[I'M SORRY IF YOU GUYS HAVE QUESTIONS THAT NEED TO BE ANSWERED I READ REVIEWS BUT I JUST- IDK I APOLOGIZE! IF I HAVEN'T ANSWERED MESSAGE ME, AND GUESTS I'LL TRY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS UP HERE. OKAY ENJOY GUYS!]***

* * *

Rain dripped down the rough bark of the log that leaned above the apprentices' den, streaming into the bare branches of the shrubbery and soaking into the already-drenched ground.

Heronpaw sighed, and muttered something foul. Birdpaw nudged his side with her shoulder.

"Mosswing would've punished you greatly if you used that kind of language in front of her!" the mottled she-cat reprimanded her littermate with a smirk, before getting to her paws, almost shoving Heronpaw into the wet turf beside him.

He hissed. "Watch it, you fish-brain!"

"Watch your language!" Birdpaw snapped back.

Heronpaw shook his head in exasperation. "Sometimes I don't know _how_ we're related, Birdpaw."

The she-cat shushed him quickly, staring at someone. He turned to see Shorepaw glaring fiercely at him. Spiderpaw was still asleep.

"Next time you talk, why not be a little louder, Heronpaw?" The white she-cat spat as she stalked out of the den.

Birdpaw shot her littermate a smug look.

"Shut up." Heronpaw scowled, and shot into the camp, almost face-planting into the mud as rain slid down his pelt and slicked his pads. He resisted the urge to turn around, and hurried towards the fresh-kill pile.

 _I didn't eat yesterday, so should I eat today? Snakefoot says a cat can go a few days without eating… But I should eat since I'm not a fat kittypet. Nor will I ever be. And besides, Dragonmist looked at me strangely that day I skipped all my meals. I'm fit enough._

Finally, the tom decided on a small trout, and turned around to look for a sheltered corner to see Birdpaw emerging from the apprentices den with Spiderpaw, looking crestfallen. Heronpaw blatantly ignored her, and marched to a group of evergreen bushes near the elders den, beginning to eat his meal as he watched his sister chose her own piece of prey and headed into the Nursery.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Willow!" the dark figure of Petalstar rested on a slender willow branch as MistClan began to gather. Heronpaw saw Birdpaw reemerging from the Nursery to sit beside Spiderpaw.

The golden-brown tom stayed where he was, as he could still hear Petalstar.

"Yesterday, during a border patrol, I encountered a few of SwiftClan trespassing upon our territory. I have put up with this far too long! Our streams are still full of fish while their moors are barren. Should we attack? Should we wait?"

Shouts immediately broke out as Petalstar finished her 'speech'. Heronpaw flicked his tail. _We would have the advantage, but do the medicine cats have enough herbs?_ He risked a glance towards the medicine cat den, where Dragonmist was talking to her mentor. The tom could see Petalstar staring at Tigerlily, who nodded.

Petalstar gathered herself, staring coldly at the cats who still yowled. They quickly quieted down. "Tigerlily has enough herbs," the black she-cat looked at the few senior warriors clustered near her. "What do you think, Blacktail?"

The burly black-and-white tom shrugged, flicking his tail. "We are well prepared. SwiftClan wouldn't be able to scent us due to the rain. And they have been trespassing for too long. I say we teach them a lesson." He looked around, amber eyes boring into the crowd.

The black she-cat nodded faintly, before her eyes scanned MistClan again. "We would have to leave a few behind to guard the camp. Does anyone volunteer?"

"I would like to stay behind, Petalstar." Darkwave stood, his gray pelt dripping water. Heronpaw shifted uncomfortably.

A chorus of protests followed. The she-cat silenced them with an icy glare.

"I know why you would want to stay, but you are one of the fiercest fighters within the _Clans._ We need you." Petalstar mewed. After a few moments, Darkwave nodded with his amber eyes still full of apprehension. The she-cat yowled, "Since no one else will volunteer, Rainpetal and Twilightsky will stay behind to guard the camp."

Rainpetal and Twilightsky nodded as Petalstar continued, "Reedwhisker will lead a patrol, and so will I. We will attack in different areas in their camp, as to overwhelm them. Deputy, select your cats now."

As the russet-tabby tom selected his cats, Heronpaw stole a look at his father, Darkwave. He seemed fine.

"Heronpaw! Get over here!" Reedwhisker snapped, and the apprentice obliged, hurrying over to the deputy. Greythorn was already there. The tom quickly nodded at his mentor, while Reedwhisker finished gathering his patrol.

Soon enough, they were heading into the territory, while the rain poured down on them, a bit more mercifully. _StarClan knows if this is a good idea…_ Heronpaw frowned, ears flattened. They stopped at a roaring stream along the moor.

"Tired?" Shorepaw's smug voice interrupted his thoughts.

Heronpaw glared at the white she-cat. "Shut up."

With a smirk, she padded to the front of the patrol, where her mentor was. _She-cats…_

Heronpaw sprang across the river, the bank caving under his weight and giving away as he leapt onto the shore. He licked his chest fur, feeling his pelt warm.

* * *

They arrived at the hills surrounding SwiftClan's camp. Reedwhisker stalked along the long grasses, quiet as a snake. Heronpaw followed his lead, silent.

Suddenly, Reedwhisker erupted from the turf, barreling into what-seemed-to-be another cat. They rolled around, walloping each other. Greythorn ran alongside a barely-visible path, charging into camp. His apprentice followed and saw Petalstar's patrol already there.

Heronpaw let out a caterwaul and stampeded into Cedarpaw's russet-and-white pelt, mauling his back. Hawkpaw snuck up on the MistClan apprentice and bit into his tail.

Birdpaw appeared –seemingly out of nowhere- and leapt onto the brown-tabby-tom, raking her claws down his spine, before shoving him into a boulder. Hawkpaw sank into the ground with a groan.

Sandstar fought with Petalstar, the golden-she-cat butting into the black she-cat's side. Petalstar twisted around, striking the she-cat's muzzle in a flurry of relentless swipes.

"You piece of frog-dung!" the leader of MistClan yowled as Sandstar pinned her down. The black she-cat hissed as thorn-sharp claws raked across her exposed underbelly. She quickly threw the she-cat off and snapped at her hind-legs, jerking one out from under the she-cat. Petalstar panted, when a heavy weight knocked her to the ground.

Reedwhisker was locked in combat with Featherbreeze; the tom darted under the pale-gray she-cat and threw her onto the mud. Claws swiped at his muzzle, barely missing his eyes. Meadowsong barreled into him, shredding his back.

Oceangaze glared at Scorchcloud, whom was taunting her. "Hello there, my pretty. I'd hate to ruin your-" he was abruptly cut off by Stonetail, who lashed his claws across his neck wound, and the tom emitted a howl of pain as he ran off.

Oceangaze nuzzled her mate before leaping over to Petalstar. Stonetail watched her go and sprinted towards Blacktail and Berrywing.

Thrushpelt smirked as he trapped Petalstar in a corner and snapped at her hindlegs. Sandstar was battering at the MistClan leader's muzzle. Oceangaze leapt onto Sandstar, grabbing her by the shoulders and knocking her off-balance. The Siamese-she-cat tore her opponent's ears and bit sharply into the golden-she-cat's spine. Sandstar arched her back in pain, before whipping around and biting Oceangaze's tail.

Petalstar wrestled Thrushpelt down and raked her claws across his stomach, eyes cold with fury. She snarled, clamping down on a paw until she heard a crunch. This earned a screech from the tom, who thrust her off smack-dab into a boulder.

Spiderpaw hissed at Falcontalon, before lunging right at him and pummelling his muzzle, raking his claws across the mottled tom's eyes. The brown apprentice dove under him, snapping at his opponent's legs and darting away. The SwiftClan warrior chased after him.

Tigerlily and Dragonmist were a few fox-lengths away from the battle, sheltered by wet heather. "Stay here!" the brown-tabby mewed to her apprentice, hearing snarls close by.

Shellcloud was being tormented by Oakfang and Scorchcloud. A patch of cobwebs covered the black tom's throat. "Help me, Tigerlily!" the gray she-cat yelped as Oakfang snapped at her legs. A surprised look spread across the russet tom's face as Shellcloud mentioned her name.

Tigerlily shot towards Scorchcloud, shoving him into a rather-deep puddle, leaving him coughing and shivering. She then tackled Oakfang, uneasiness in the tom's eyes. _No matter. We're still from different Clans._ The medicine cat bit his ear sharply, and slammed him into the sludge. Tigerlily looked coldly at him, and turned away, back towards where Dragonmist was.

Galestorm tackled Robinfrost, while Berrywing wove in and around the she-cat, delivering bites and blows. Reedwhisker nipped Galestorm's heels, drawing blood. The older tom spun around, to see nothing but a blur while Reedwhisker slammed a paw across Berrywing's muzzle, causing her to stagger away. Robinfrost nodded in gratitude, before flinging herself at Galestorm and mauling his back, hissing and spitting.

A loud yowl came from the middle of camp. "MistClan has won!" Petalstar pinned down Sandstar, claws at her throat. "We may leave now."

Robinfrost lashed at Galestorm once more, before loping out of camp. Reedwhisker followed her. Oceangaze held one paw close to her body and limped out of camp. The rest of MistClan streamed out of the small entrance.

Dragonmist shook her pelt, stepping out of the ferns, quickly preparing a poultice as she saw a few warriors emerge, followed by others. Petalstar flicked her tail as the Clan came over.

Birdpaw quickly trotted over, panting. "Hi Dragonmist, should I wash my wounds?" she pointed at the small bubbling stream a few rabbit-lengths away.

"You're fine. Just lick them." She set to applying the poultice to the various wounds on the apprentice. The silver she-cat winced at a wound trickling blood on Birdpaw's hindleg. Dragonmist swathed marigold over it, before wrapping it in cobwebs. "Keep it clean. You can go."

The rest of her patients passed rather quickly, until she got to Heronpaw. "Sit still." She ordered, without looking at his eyes. Dragonmist rubbed another poultice over his back, where a number of cuts were located. "Don't move your face." She gently dabbed a paw in the herb mixture, and lightly smoothed a large amount of the poultice onto the gashes on Heronpaw's muzzle.

"We're done." Dragonmist looked away awkwardly, avoiding his eye contact.

Heronpaw nodded, and shifted his weight. "Thank you." His tail brushed hers quickly, carelessly. Then he limped away.

 _Am I getting feelings? I better not. Whatever, it was probably because of the awkwardness._

* * *

 **Somehow, Dragonmist almost always ends the chapter from the MistClan PoV. XD**

 **Anyways, remember the thing I said up there. Sorry about the slow updating, but I am** **really** **busy.**

 **Please review! Bye lovelies~!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hiatus**

* * *

So I've been busy lately with schoolwork and such (the usual lame excuse I know) and I've been drifting away from my computer, plus it glitches out way too much so I haven't been putting much time and effort into writing my story, so yeah. I am also just not motivated to write, struggling with depression and homophobia and such. **I won't be updating this particular** **story (I think), and once I do I'll be sure to let you guys know.**

I know I haven't been updating, but this is official. There will be one last update for this story.

But for now, feel free to check out my other story, if you're a Potterhead like me.

Take care. I'm not sure when I'll be back.

Blu


End file.
